gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inconveniencing
"The Inconveniencing" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It premiered on July 13, 2012. Overview When Dipper tries to impress Wendy by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers that leads to an old abandoned convenience store that may be haunted. Mabel tags along for the ride but gets sidetracked when she sees a discontinued line of flavored candies that sends her on an unexpected adventure.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr48917.html Synopsis Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are hanging out at the Mystery Shack, when Grunkle Stan enters and calls Soos and Wendy. Stan tells them he is going out and tells them to clean the bathrooms. When he leaves, Wendy leads Dipper and Mabel up to the roof, where Wendy reveals she has put a place to relax during work. Wendy then throws a pine cone at a target on a totem pole and gets a bulls-eye. Dipper and Mabel try. They do not have the arm Wendy has, and consequently fall short. Dipper hits a van, setting off a car alarm, Wendy holds up her hand to give him a high five (on the grounds that hitting the car was "bonus points"). Dipper hesitates, seeing Wendy with her hair in the wind, realizing her beauty, before coming to his senses and returning the high five. Her friends then come by, and Wendy asks them to not tell Stan about her spot, to which Dipper and Mabel agree, Dipper pantomiming zipping his lips shut. She then slides down some trees to meet up with her pals. Dipper yells a goodbye to Wendy and nervously laughs, and this leads Mabel to realize Dipper has a big crush on Wendy. Dipper denies this and tells her that its not like he lays awake at night thinking about her, and it cuts to a scene during the night where Dipper is awake still thinking about her. It then cuts to the theme song. Later, Mabel and Wendy have a dance party "for no reason," while Dipper watches awkwardly. Wendy asks Dipper to come and dance, and Dipper says that he doesn't really dance, but Mabel begins talking about a time when his mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do the "lamby lamby dance." Dipper gets embarrassed, but Wendy interrupts and says that she has to go hang out with her friends. To seem old enough to come, Dipper lies about his and Mabel's age, saying they're 13 , technically teens, even though Dipper and Mabel are only 12 years old. Mabel becomes confused, and Dipper tells her that they get to hang out with the cool kids and "Wendy". Mabel realizes Dipper's feelings for Wendy, and Dipper distracts her by flopping her hair over her head. Outside, some of Wendy's friends goof off while waiting for Wendy. When Wendy comes, she introduces Dipper and Mabel, then introduces her friends to Dipper and Mabel (Robbie, Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate) Robbie reveals that he was the one who spray painted the water tower, Dipper state that he recognized it, calling it a "giant muffin" when Robbie intended it to be an explosion. Lee and Nate agree and this insults Robbie, who then turns to glare at Dipper. (Dippers rivalry with Robbie begins here.) Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan is watching television when he realizes that he is watching the Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel. Too lazy to get up and look for the remote, or get up, period, he calls for Dipper and Mabel, who had just departed. An old-time movie called "The Duchess Approves" begins, and Stan calls again for Dipper and Mabel, in vain. Meanwhile, the group is in Thompson's car, a gratified blue minivan, going to Dusk 2 Dawn, an old, shut down, convenience store. Mabel and Dipper are in the back seat, and Mabel notices a note someone else wrote, which says "You stink!" Mabel the crosses it out and writes "You look nice today!" using a red marker borrowed from Dipper, saying it will blow someones mind. They then arrive at the Dusk 2 Dawn. Dipper is quizzical as to why it was shut down, to which Nate replies it was murder. Lee tells him that a couple died in there and that it has been haunted ever since. Everyone jumps over the fence with the exception of Dipper, who is having trouble climbing over the top. (Lee pushes him over in the end.) Robbie tries to open the door to the convenience store to no avail, as the store is locked. Dipper asks if he can take a crack at it, to which Robbie is skeptical, saying that if he could not, dipper definitely could not. Wendy tells Robbie to not be so hard on Dipper, saying he was just a little kid. Dipper is hurt by this, and begins crawling up a garbage crate, to the top of the roof of the Dusk 2 Dawn. He crawls into an air vent on top and disappears. Robbie then says, "Who's to bet he won't make it?" Dipper emerges from the front door and lets the group in. Nate gives him a new name "Dr. Fun Times". While they chat in the store, A sign hanging on the front door that states, "Yes, We're Open." Is flipped to the reverse side, as if by an invisible hand, to the back, which states,"Get lost, We're Closed." Wendy turns on some switches, turning on lights, a vending machine, and a TV. Dipper asks what they should do next and Wendy replies "Anything we want!" Mabel finds Smile Dip (which was banned in America). Mabel excitedly dumps the entire pack in her mouth, which later leads to hallucinations. Later, Wendy and Dipper have popsicles, while she explains to him how "legendary" the night is for them due to everybody bonding, and comments on how Dipper's surprisingly mature for his age. The guys ask Dipper to get more ice to put in Thompson's pants, so Dipper runs to the cooler to get more ice. When he opens the door to the cooler He sees a cooler monster hiding in it . Freaked out, he shuts the door quickly. He opens it again and the monster mysteriously disappears. Everyone (except Mabel) come to him and Lee says he heard a lady screaming over there. Lee asks if he was freaking out and Dipper tells them to go to the Dancy Pants Revolution game. Thompson plays the game and Wendy states that he's terrible at it. Still freaked out, Dipper sees everyone's skeletons through their reflection in the door. Dipper wipes his eyes and sees that they are all normal. Dipper calls Grunkle Stan, though he doesn't pick up because he is still watching the movie (and is seen to be enjoying it). Mabel continues to have even more crazier hallucinations. When Dipper asks how many bags of Smile Dip she ate, she replies she had "bleven-teen". Later, the gang finds a crime scene of the dead bodies, with silhouettes. Nate was going to lie down in it, but before Nate could even step on it, Dipper stops him. The others say he's acting like a buzzkill. Tambry calls him a nine-year old and Dipper gets mad and lays down on one of the dead bodies' silhouette. This apparently causes every electronic device to shut down and the chalk lines to highlight themselves. Tambry's body then disassembles and disappears, and reassembles inside the security monitor, and screams, which freaks everyone out. Robbie then yells at everyone to make a run for it. Thompson tells them to wait up, because he almost has the high score on Dancy Pants Revolution. He then disassembles and then reassembles into Dancy Pants, which begins pounding onto and sticking the game arrows onto Thompson. Robbie says to forget him and get out of there. The doors then close and lock themselves. Dipper says that whatever is doing this has to have a reason. Lee is completely annoyed by this idea, and then starts floating, then gets disassembled. He reassembles on a cereal box cover, and the bird on the box says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" Mabel floats up from behind a counter and welcomes the remainders of the group to their graves. Dipper realizes the Ghosts are possessing her. He asks the ghosts if they can leave. The ghost says they can leave, but they gotta try some of the hot dogs because he says they are delicious. Nate and Robbie look at each other and scream and make a run for it. The ghost then says he is kidding about the dogs. Nate yells at him to let them go. The ghost doesn't like his tone and disassembles Nate and reassembles him into a hot dog. He then makes everything in the room float to the ceiling. Dipper and Wendy duck and hide in a cabinet and wonder why the ghosts are haunting them. Dipper said that maybe the ghosts were getting revenge on them but Wendy says all they were doing were normal teenage things. Dipper realizes something and goes out of the cabinet and yells at the ghost that he is actually 12, technically not a teen. The ghosts then reveal themselves to be a kind old dead couple: Ma and Pa. They tell them that when they were alive, teenagers were an annoyance to their store, with their boom boxes and "disrespectful" short pants. So they banned teenagers from the store. But the teenagers got revenge with the latest music genre, rap. The lyrics and music were so hurtful and crazy, it struck the couple down with double heart attacks, which is why they hate teenagers. Dipper asks if there is anything he can do to free his friends, and the first ghost named Pa asks if Dipper knows any funny dances. Dipper says he knows one dance, the Lamby Lamby Dance, but trying to avoid doing it, says he can't do the dance without a lamb costume. Pa snaps his fingers and a lamb costume appears on him. He then performs the silly dance. Pa then frees him and his friends. Afterwards, the gang asks what happened, and Wendy was about to tell them about Dipper's embarrassing dance, but instead tells them a lie about Dipper beating up the ghosts with a baseball bat, to save Dipper's reputation. Outside at the van, Wendy tells Dipper she is probably scarred for life, and that she is gonna stare at a wall for a few hours and rethink EVERYTHING. She says the next time they hang out they should stay at the Mystery Shack, which Dipper completely agrees with. They drive away and the lights at the Dusk 2 Dawn go out. In the van, a very sick Mabel stares at the 'You look nice today!' and says, "What kind of sick joke is this?" During the end credits, it shows Stan watching TV again. He gets mad at the classic film and throws the TV out a window. Stan then sees the twins staring at him and he blames it on the remote being missing. Credits *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Tyler Chen ** Mark Garcia *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos **Linda Cardellini - Wendy Corduroy **Jessica DiCicco - Tambry **Ken Jenkins - Pa **TJ Miller - Robbie **Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson **April Winchell - Ma *'Additional Voices:' **Jessica DiCicco ** Alex Hirsch - Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire **Scott Menville - Nate ** TJ Miller **Kevin Michael Richardson - Possessed Mabel Pines ** April Winchell - Duchess **Mikey Kelley - Dancy Pants Revolution Announcer Production notes Songs featured *Homework's Wack *Lamby Lamby Dance Trivia *'Viewership: '''This episode was watched by 3.552 million viewers on its premiere night. *The order in which Wendy's friends were captured: Tambry, Lee, Thompson, and Nate. They were trapped in a security monitor, Dancy Pants Revolution, on a cereal box and as a hot dog, respectively. **Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie were never trapped. *On the back of the cereal box, Lee gets trapped in a maze with the headline "Can you escape?" and an exit spot labeled "Freedom", which is impossible to reach from the starting point. *Mabel's hallucination dolphin Aoshima is named after Gravity Falls director John Aoshima. *The "You stink!" in the car was originally going to be "You suck!" but wouldn't make it past Disney's Broadcast Standards.Mike Rianda on Reddit. *Around the scene when the building turned around completely, Robbie disappeared and missed the Lamby Lamby Dance, even though he was never trapped. This is most likely a Goof. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads '"RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!"' Once decoded, it reads '"ONWARDS AOSHIMA!"''' referring to what Mabel said while hallucinating. Category:Season 1 episodes